Inazuma Eleven Legend
by Legend Tsubaki
Summary: Después de ganar el Torneo Frontier Internacional parecía que la leyenda de Mark Evans y sus amigos había llegado a su fin, pero esto cambiara cuando un misterioso chico pida ayuda al Inazuma para combatir a una organización secreta que quiere destruir el fútbol, venida desde, ¡el futuro! ¿Podrán Mark y los demás salvar el fútbol una vez más?
1. Cap1 El regreso de Inazuma Japón

**Hola a todos, soy Legend Tsubaki blogger y fanficcera (esa palabra existe?), he decidido empezar un fic sobre inazuma, ya lo he empecé a publicar en mi blog, pero como no tenia lectores he decidido publicarlo aquí, a ver si hay suerte :)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level 5, si por mi fuera Mark y los demás todavía seguirían siendo los protagonistas.**

**Capítulo 1:** ** ¡LOS MEJORES DEL MUNDO!** EL REGRESO DE INAZUMA JAPÓN **-¡Mark despierta!- Gritó una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones  
-cinco minutos mas mama...- susurro un joven medio dormido, tenia el pelo y los ojos marrones y un gran mechón de pelo le caía sobre la frente  
-¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado que hoy es el día del partido?, con lo ilusionado que estabas ayer...-  
-¡Es verdad! ¡ FÚTBOL!- exclamó el chico mientras saltaba de la cama con una gran sonrisa, rápidamente atravesó la habitación y bajo las escaleras corriendo.  
-Espera, ¡ni siquiera te has vestido!- le recordó su madre -no se a quien habrá salido este niño...- suspiró.  
Mark volvió corriendo a su habitación.  
-Iré a prepararte el desayuno, no tardes- le dijo la mujer  
-Vale mamá- le respondió este mientras su madre bajaba las escaleras, se puso un chándal azul y blanco con el emblema de un relámpago y una cinta naranja sobre la frente dejándose el mechón por fuera, miro una foto en la que aparecían varios chicos de entre 11 y 15 años todos ellos sonrientes, y en el centro sosteniendo un gran trofeo estaba él, Mark Evans el capitán de la selección japonesa, Inazuma Japón.** **Se bebió la leche y se comió dos tostadas a todo correr, miró el reloj -!AHH llegó tarde!- gritó y acto seguido se marcho corriendo.  
Unos minutos después llego a un gran edificio frente al cual había un campo de futbol lleno de chicos calentando.  
-Hola Mark- le saludó un chico con el pelo blanco y en punta, -esta vez has sido tu quien ha llegado tarde- le reprochó, a su lado se encobraba otro joven, tenia el pelo en rastas recogido en una coleta, una capa sobre los hombros y unas gafas azules le cubrían los ojos.** **-¿Han llegado ya todos?- Le preguntó Mark.  
-Si, solo faltabas tu ¿te has vuelto a dormir?-  
- Bueno...- titubeó el capitán  
-Ya le conoces Jude, Nuestro capitán nunca cambiará- dijo el pelo pincho riendo  
-Axel,Jude, Mark venid que ya vamos a empezar el partido- gritó Nathan, un chico de largos cabellos azules recogidos en una coleta  
Los tres amigos se dirigieron al campo donde se jugaría el partido amistoso entre los miembros del mejor equipo del mundo, la selección nacional de Japón, el Inazuma.**

En el próximo episodio de Inazuma Eleven: "El equipo de Mark contra el de Jude"  
¡Esto es fútbol al rojo vivo!.

**Este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado :), se que es corto, pero es algo así como una "introducción" a la historia.**

**Por favor dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido, por cada review que dejes Mark podra jugar 5 min más al Fútbol**

**Mark:****_ ¡¿has dicho fútbol?!- se le ponen los ojos con estrellitas por la emoción- ¡por favor dejad reviews, que quiero jugar al fútbol!- se queda en trance pensando en fútbol._**

**Ahora me va a tocar sacarlo del trance fútbolistico -.-U, por favor dejad reviews para que Mark deje de estar en trance ^_^**


	2. Cap2 El equipo de Mark contra el de Jude

He tenido 2 reviews nada más subir el capitulo *.* -se empieza a queda en trance-

**_Mark: etto.. Legend, como sigas a sí voy a tener que ser yo quien te saque del trance- con gotita anime-_**

**¡es verdad! -reacciona- quiero dar las gracias a Valen Mizukoshi y a Patri-chan SM, responderé a vuestros reviews dentro de poco, porque de momento no me deja hasta que hayan pasado más de 24 horas desde que me cree la cuenta. Vuestros comentarios me han animado mucho, y gracias a vosotros Mark ha podido jugar al fútbol :)**

**_Mark: muchisimas gracias ^_^_**

**Bueno, y sin más demora, el capítulo 2**

_CAPÍTULO 2: _

_ ¡EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO! _  
_ EL EQUIPO DE MARK CONTRA EL DE JUDE_- EN UNOS SEGUNDOS EMPEZARÁ EL PARTIDO AMISTOSO ENTRE LOS MIEMBROS DE LA SELECCIÓN JAPONESA, Y YO CHESTER HORSE JR. LO RETRANSMITIRÉ EN DIRECTO DESDE EL ESTADIO DEL RAIMON- INFORMÓ EL COMENTARISTA -EL INAZUMA JAPÓN A CAPITANEADO POR MARK EVANS CONTRA EL INAZUMA JAPÓN B CAPITANEADO POR JUDE SHARP.- SONÓ EL PITIDO INICIAL Y EL PARTIDO COMENZÓ,AXEL SE LA PASÓ A AUSTIN QUIEN REGATEÓ A KEVIN Y A XAVIER, PERO NO PUEDO HACER LO MISMO CON SHAWN YA QUE ESTE USÓ EL ÁNGEL DE NIEVE Y LE ROBO EL BALÓN.  
-Y AHÍ LO TENEMOS EL ÁNGEL DE NIEVE DE SHAWN FROSTE-.  
-¡VAMOS XAVIER!-GRITÓ SHAWN, -¡SI!- LE RESPONDIÓ EL PELIRROJO, Y ECHO A CORRER CON ÉL-  
-¡LA AURORA!-, LOS DOS REALIZARON SU SUPERTÉCNICA COMBINADA  
-¡QUE POTENCIA! ¿SERÁ CAPAZ DARREN LA CHANCE DE DETENERLO?-  
-¡LO PARARÉ!- EXCLAMÓ EL JOVEN PORTERO -¡MANO COLOSAL!-  
-¡INCREÍBLE!, HA SIDO CAPAZ DE DETENER EL TIRO COMBINADO DE XAVIER Y SHAWN-  
-TUYA TOD-.  
-¡SI!- RESPONDIÓ TOD IRONSIDE MIENTRAS RECIBÍA EL BALÓN, Y ACTO SEGUIDO SE LA PASÓ A SCOTTY  
-Y LA RECIBE SCOTTY VANIAN QUIEN SE LA PASA A NATHAN SWIFT-  
-¡AYA VOY!- DIJO NATHAN MIENTRAS REGATEABA A JORDAN GREENWAY Y A DAVID SAMFORD CON SU DANZA DEL VIENTO, -¡JUDE!- EL DEFENSA CONECTÓ CON EL CREADOR DE JUEGO DEL EQUIPO  
-NATHAN CONECTA CON JUDE SHARP, EL CENTRO CAMPISTA DEL INAZUMA, QUIEN REGATEA A THOR STOUTBERG Y A ARCHER HAWKINS CON UNA ESPECTACULAR FINTA Y DA UN PASE A AUSTIN HOBBES.-  
-¡AHORA VERÉIS!- AUSTIN CHUTÓ, PERO JACK Y HARLEY SE PUSIERON EN MEDIO.  
-AUSTIN INTENTA MARCAR EL PRIMER GOL DEL PARTIDO PERO JACK WALLSIDE Y HARLEY KANE SALEN A DEFENDER, PERO, ¡PARECE QUE EL BALÓN HACE UNA CURVA!, ¡NO ERA UN TIRO, ES UN PASE A AXEL QUE SE ENCUENTRA SOLO DELANTE DE LA PORTERÍA! **-¡AYA VOY MARK!-EXCLAMÓ EL PELO PINCHO**

**-¡Adelante!- le respondió este con una gran sonrisa**

** - Ahí tenemos el famoso Tornado de Fuego de Axel Blaze-**

**-¡Tornado de Fuego!-, Axel chutó con un tiro envuelto en llamas pero Mark le respondió con su supertécnica **

**-¡Mano Celestial!-, aunque el disparo era muy potente consiguió detenerlo.**

**-Y la Mano Celestial de Mark Evans tampoco se queda atrás, ahora le toca contraatacar al equipo de Mark- **

**El capitán pasó el balón a Xavier,**

**- Xavier Foster recibe el pase, ¿intentará marcar con su Descenso Estelar?, pero parece que decidido pasársela a Thor-**

**-¡Shawn!-, el defensa llamo a su compañero**

**-¡Si!- le respondió Shawn y empezó a correr tras él **

**-¡Nueva Bestia del Trueno!-, los dos ejecutaron su tiro combinado**

**-¡Mano Diabólica!- Darren intento parar el disparo pero el balón iba con tanta potencia que rompió su supertécnica y entro en la portería**

**-¡GOOLLL!, el Inazuma Japón A se pone por delante en el marcador-**

**Pero esta ventaja no duro mucho ya que poco después Axel y Austin marcaron con la Tormenta del Tigre a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mark por detener el disparo.**

**-Este está siendo un partido que pasara a la historia, ninguno de los dos equipos tiene intención de dejar de luchar hasta el final.**

**Todos siguieron jugando sin bajar la intensidad hasta que el arbitro sentenció el final del partido.**

**-Suena el pitido del arbitro que indica el final de este increíble partido, que ha terminado en un empate, 1-1-**

**Todos los que habían estado contemplando el duelo vitorearon emocionadas a los jugadores en las gradas había jugadores de la Royal Academy, el Zeus, el instituto Alpino, El Fauxore y muchos otros, que al acabar el partido acudieron radiantes de alegría a felicitar a los jugadores de la selección nacional.**

**-¡Ha sido genial!- exclamo Mark -Todos lo habéis dado todo en el campo, ¡Estoy emocionado!- Todos rieron al escuchar las palabras del capitán **

**-Sabíamos que dirías algo así- dijo Jude -si, después de todo es el mayor loco del fútbol del mundo- argumento Axel con una sonrisa.**

**Escondido detrás de un árbol cercano se encontraba un chico que había estado presenciando el partido, no pudo contener una sonrisa, "así que este es el Legendario Inazuma Japón" pensó.**

**En el próximo Capitulo de Inazuma Eleven: "¿Quien es ese misterioso chico?"**

**¡Esto es fútbol al rojo vivo!**

**_Espero que os haya gustado :), siento que la primera parte esté en mayúsculas pero es que no me deja ponerlo normal. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por favor dejad reviews, Sayonara! ^_^_**


	3. Cap 3 ¿quien es ese misterioso chico?

**Como me pediste Patri-chan, aquí está el el tercer capítulo , será el ultimo que subo hoy, los estoy subiendo tan rápido porque ya los he publicado en mi blog, así que aquí es solo copiar y pegar, tengo hasta el capitulo 6 peros los iré subiendo poco a poco ya que con los exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo libre, bueno, espero que os guste ^_^ **

**PD: si alguien sabe como puedo meter imágenes en el texto, ¿podría decírmelo? es que ya las tengo preparadas pero no se como insertarlas.**

Capitulo 3:

** ¿QUIEN ES ESE MISTERIOSO CHICO?**

**El partido del Inazuma Japón había finalizado hacia tan solo unos instantes, por fin había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en acción, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su fuerza hacia honor a lo que le habían contado, ahora solo había un problema, ¿le creerían o lo tomarían por un loco? solo existía una manera de saberlo...**

**Todos estaban sentados en el suelo o incluso tumbados, jadeando, habían echo un gran esfuerzo físico pero había merecido la pena, las gerentes del equipo no paraban de repartir agua entre los jugadores, la mayoría ya habían recuperado las fuerzas y ahora charlaban entre ellos comentando los detalles del partido, el entrenador Travis dio una paso al frente**

**- Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien, habéis demostrado que tenéis bien merecido el titulo de campeones del mundo- Dijo y tras eso volvió a su asiento en el banquillo del equipo.**

**Todos estaban muy contentos, eran pocas las veces que el entrenador los alababa.**

**-¡Bien chicos!- Exclamo Mark, levantándose para que todos pudieran oírlo -Ahora... ¡Juguemos otro partido!-**

**Todos se cayeron para atrás por lo que acababa de decir el capitán**

**-Mark no creo que sea una buena idea...- empezó a decir Xavier**

**-Que, ¿Porque no?- preguntó el capitán confundido**

**-¿No crees que estamos todos demasiado cansados?- le respondió su amigo**

**- Anda, ¡pues es verdad!- **

**-¿PERO NO TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA?- preguntaron todos a coro**

**- Jeje, pues no- respondió Mark con una sonrisa**

**-Jijiji el capitán es un caso perdido- dijo scotty, pero pese al bajo tono de voz que había utilizado, Celia, que tenia muy buen oído le repimio**

**-¡Scotty!- gritó, y el bromista echo a correr perseguido por la gerente.**  
**-Pues anda que... estos tampoco cambian- dijeron Jack, Tod y Jordan **  
**- pero yo todavía quiero jugar un poco mas...- suspiro Mark**  
**- la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas, ¿tu que dices Jude?- preguntó Axel a su amigo - si, creo que no me importaría seguir jugando un rato más- respondió este.**  
**Los demás dijeron que estaban demasiado cansados, así que los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia una de las porterías del campo de juego para practicar tiros a puerta, el primero en tirar fue Axel que uso la Tormenta de Fuego para intentar marcar pero pese a que el tiro llevaba una gran fuerza Mark consiguió despejarlo con el Superpuño invencible aunque como el tiro era tan potente el balón salio volando hacia fuera del campo pero entonces, alguien saltó muy alto y ejecutó una supertécnica increíble,**  
**-¡Cañon Celestial!- gritó mientras golpeaba el balón con una fuerza extraordinaria**  
**  
**

**Mark intentó pararlo usando su Parada Celestial G5 pero el disparo rompió con facilidad su supertécnica y metió gol **  
**-menuda fuerza...- pensó Mark**  
**-H-Ha roto la supertécnica le capitán como si nada- titubeó Jack**  
**- Ese tiró es diferente a todos los que hemos visto anteriormente- dijo Xavier y los demás coincidieron con el en que era algo increíble**  
**- ¿Ese tiro ha sido genial!- exclamó Mark al chico que le había metido un gol, que ahora se acercaba hacia ellos**  
**- gracias respondió este- **  
**-se parece a alguien pero ahora no caigo- pensó Harley en voz alta **  
**-Me llamo Mark Evans, y soy el capitán del Inazuma Japón- se presentó Mark, - y tu, ¿como te llamas?- preguntó al chico **  
**-mmm... bueno esta bien, te lo diré- dudó unos instantes el chico - Me llamo Canon, Canon Evans- **  
**- ¡¿EVANS?!-, todo el equipo se sorprendió**  
**-Jaja, menuda coincidencia, yo también me apellido así- dijo Mark**  
**-¡Ya se!- exclamó Harley- Ya se a quien se me parecía, es igualito a Mark-**  
**-Pues ahora que lo dices... a mi también se me parecen- corroboró Austin.**

**  
-En el próximo capitulo de Inazuma Eleven: "La verdad Sobre Canon Evans", **  
**¡Esto es fútbol al rojo vivo!-******

  
**_Bueno, pues lo de siempre que espero que os haya gustado y por favor, comentad para que mark juegues mucho al fútbol ^_^_**

**_Mark: ¡eso, eso!, ¡comentad para que yo pueda jugar al fútbol ^_^!_**

**_Mata-nee _**


End file.
